Melody of the Wild Dance
|image = |artist = SID |released = 2010.09.01 |type = Anime Opening Theme |span = Episode 292 to Episode 316 }} Melody of the Wild Dance is SID's single. The track was used as the thirteenth opening theme for Bleach anime. It was used from Episode 292 up to 316. The song is reused as the opening theme for the game, Bleach: Soul Ignition. Due to licensing issues, an instrumental version of the song is used for the English versions of the game. Track List # Melody of the Wild Dance (乱舞のメロディ, Ranbu no Merodi) # Danro (暖炉, Fireplace) # Hosoikoe (ホソイコエ) Video Video Soul Ignition Version Lyrics Kana/Kanji= 静かに　静かに　幕は斬りおとし 覚醒の夜明けに　蒼い炎 見渡す限りの闇と　葛藤　手探りの日々 僕らは　負けを知らない弱さを　抱きしめ　歩いた 新しい牙で　時代を刻め 静かに　静かに　幕は斬りおとし 覚醒の夜明けに　蒼い炎 「守りたいあなた」に　出会える　その日までは 有終の美より　目の前の敵を 心ない言葉　矛先　全てを飲み込み　歩いた 疲れた不信は　自信に捻じ曲げ 苦しくて　逃げたくて　魔がさした　未来は 夢描いた僕らと　遠いところで 時間なんて　他所なんて　蹴散らして　微笑んだ あの頃　何も怖くなかったろ？ 静かに　静かに　幕は斬りおとし 覚醒の夜明けに　蒼い炎 「守りたいあなた」に　出会える　その日までは 有終の美より　目の前の敵を 愛しくて　愛しくて　他には何もなくて ここから見渡した　景色　全部 まとめて　連れていってあげるさ　離さないで ずっと鳴り止まぬ　乱舞のメロディ |-| Rōmaji= Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo dakishime aruita Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame. Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage. Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro? Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de Zutto nari yamanu ranbu no Melody |-| English= Quietly, quietly, night's curtain is being scythed, As a sapphire flare appears in the dawn sky of awakening. Through these days with nothing but darkness and conflict in view, We walked, holding tightly onto our weakness that refused to give in. With those brand-new fangs, leave your marks on this era! Quietly, quietly, night's curtain is being scythed, As a sapphire flare appears in the dawn sky of awakening. Until the day when I finally meet you, whom I wish to protect, Rather than wait for that wonderful finale, I'll have to crush my current enemy. Swallowing down all the sharp thoughtless words, I kept walking, Bending forcefully my effete mistrust into self-confidence. The runaway future, having succumbed to the pains, Is now at a place faraway from us, who are still sketching our dreams. We used to not care about time or place, and laugh wholeheartedly; back then, there was nothing for us to fear, right? Quietly, quietly, night's curtain is being scythed, As a sapphire flare appears in the dawn sky of awakening. Until the day when I finally meet you, whom I wish to protect, rather than wait for that wonderful finale, I'll have to crush my current enemy. I love you, I love you, and that's all there is. I will collect and pack together everything I see here, And bring it all to you, so please do not leave me. The melody of the wild dance resounds endlessly. Characters The characters in the thirteenth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: External Links *SID's Wikipedia article Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening